I Would Do Anything For You
by Venom Malfoy
Summary: Jimmy is fifteen years old, and of course, hormones are raging, especially since he can't seem to get Cindy out of his mind. Every where he looks, there she is. But what can he do now that Sheen has made Betty his girlfiend? JimmyCindy


**Title of Fan Fiction**: I'd Do Anything For You  
**Author**: Venom Malfoy  
**Origin**: Jimmy Neutron  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: R  
**Chapter**: 1 - A Little Misunderstanding  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron, nor do I own any of the characters, settings or plots that Jimmy Neutron uses. However, I do own this story, so if you are planning on taking it, be whatever use you have of it, you had better credit me. If you don't, and I find out, there will be hell to pay.

**Sumary**: Jimmy is fifteen years old, and of course, hormones are raging, especially since he can't seem to get Cindy out of his mind. Every where he looks, there she is. Finally, after a complete emotional break-down, Jimmy reveals to himself, Sheen, Libby and Carl that he does, in fact, love Cindy Vortex, despite the fact that he's currently dating his childhood crush Betty Quinlan. Now, if only he could find her to tell her.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron was your average boy genius. He had a warm and caring family, good friends, and excellent grades. He was liked well enough, but he was also bullied by those who were jealous of his intellict. He had a dog, just like any average boy, except Goddard was made entirely of metal. His parents were normal enough, even though his father was obsessed with ducks and pie. His friends were always there for him, unless Sheen had to catch the latest showing of Ultra Lord. Jimmy Neutron was your average boy genius, and because of that, he too had to deal with the average feelings that come with every fifteen year old boy, and with those feelings, hormones.

Jimmy twisted in his sheets, sweat running down the side of his face. It wasn't a particularly hot evening, but in the Neutron household, one would never have known with the way the boy was groaning. He clenched his teeth together and dug his nails into the pillowcase. He was obviously in a nightmare and unable to break from it. Pathetic whimpers released themselves from his lips every couple of seconds as he thrashed violently. Tears began to mingle with the sweat as he clenched his eyes tighter. His breath came in short shallow hitches. He was almost to the breaking point. His knuckles were ghost white from clutching the fabric. His eyes were now streaming tears down his cheeks. Finally, after agonizing torture, Jimmy shot up and took in a deep breath, panting from the exhaustion. He quickly brushed away his tears, his eyes wide. Nausia took over and he rushed to the bathroom, throwing up the contents of his dream. He groaned into the mirror and rubbed his eyes. Splashing cold water on his face didn't even seem to help anything, and neither did repetitive brushing of his teeth to get the disturbing taste out of his mouth.

The only thing that seemed to help him relax and gain back his sanity was one word. A girl's name to be more precice. A girl, who up until that time, had been a rival of Jimmy's. A nuisance. A pain in the ass, really. Her name, and her name alone, was the one word that brought butterflys to his stomach to battle the nausia. Her name caused his palms to grow cold and clammy, which helped battle the heat surging through his adolescent body. Her name made goosebumps rise on his arm and cool his skin. Jimmy slowly slipped into a smile with her name on his lips.

* * *

"Cindy," he breathed gently before collapsing back into his pillow. His once welded shut eyes had slowly opened to form half-lids. His hand sneaked up from under the sheets and rested on his bare chest. Sweet and bitter smells wafted from underneath the blanket and he brushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes with his clean hand. He sighed happily. After all, what was better after a bad dream than a bit of pleasure?

Jimmy slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, his arms shaking slightly as he did so. He rubbed his neck wearily and cast a glance to where Goddard was sleeping on the floor. "Sorry, boy," he whispered to the metallic dog, knowing all to well, that once he had begun his minstrations, the canine had lept off the bed.

He yawned and looked at the clock next to his bed. The neon numbers flashed 2:49 in the morning and Jimmy groaned outwardly. "Even with everything that's been keeping me up, it's still only three in the morning?" He muttered and pushed himself out of bed. He shivvered when his nude body met the cold air and quickly wrapped his blanket around himself. He slowly slipped a pair of fresh boxers and a pair of jeans on and turned to walk downstairs. He yawned again as he pushed open the door to the house and quietly closed it. "I suppose, since I'm up, I might at as well get some work done," he voiced to the quiet night air.

* * *

"Jimmy, where are you?" Sheen cried, a number of hours later that day, as he entered the lab. "You aren't gonna believe this! Ultra Lord's been cancelled!" Jimmy, wearily, poked his head around a corner and saw one of his two best friends, tears rolling down his cheeks. "How could they do this!" he demanded, pounding his fists on a counter, "how? How could they cancel the greatest show in the entire world?" He paused for a second, his sobs getting the better of him. "No, the entire UNIVERSE?"

Jimmy blearly rubbed his eyes and leaned back into his chair, obviously exhausted. "Sheen, are you sure that they cancelled Ultra Lord?" He asked, clearly not too interested in his friend's childhood obsession with a plastic action figure.

Sheen's wails echoed off the chrome walls, which began to vibrate. "Yes!" He cried, throwing his head back and sobbing. "WHY, JIMMY? WHY?" Jimmy rolled his eyes and stood from his position, ready to comfort his heartbroken friend. "They've destroyed my life, Jimmy! Destroyed it! Everything that I've ever known to be honest and true is all gone!

"There, there, Sheen. It has been ten years since Ultra Lord even came on. It was bound to happen sooner or later," he said. Sheen's sobs stopped almost immediantly and he shot Jimmy a death glare. His eyes narrowed to the point where they looked almost closed.

"You are NOT making me feel better, Neutron," he hissed through clenched teeth.

Jimmy shrugged. "Sorry, Sheen, but I'm just stating facts. After all, shows get cancelled all the time. Just be thankful that it lasted so many seasons. Besides, just because it's cancelled, doesn't mean that they're going to take it off the air right away. You have a few more months to tape all the re-runs."

Sheen scoffed angrily and turned his back to his friend. "As if!"

"Sheen, seriously--"

"No! I mean 'as if' I haven't already taped all the episodes and uploaded them to my computer and put them all into condensed files onto a disc and made multiple DVDs. Sheesh, Jimmy, get with the times, already. You're living in the past."

Jimmy scowled at his best friend. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," he said and turned back to his computer. His scowl didn't lessen as Sheen continued to ramble on and on about his fondest show.

"Jimmy, are you even listening to me?"

Jimmy grit his teeth and angrily slammed his fists on either side of his keyboard. "Dammit, Sheen!" He screamed, and watched in triumph as his friend jumped at the sudden disturbance. "In case you haven't been able to get it through your thick brain, I'm WORKING here! I'm in the process of working on something that will help me with a little problem that I've been dealing with for countless nights. I'm busy and I would GREATLY appreciate it if you took your petty little problems elsewhere! Like, perhaps to your GIRLFRIEND!" Jimmy seethed.

For the first time that day, Sheen blushed. "Libby's mad at me," he whispered, half-heartedly, "and I don't know why."

Jimmy's anger seemed to have vanished and with its disappearence, a new feeling of guilt appeared in his gut. He rubbed his neck nervously. "I'm sorry, Sheen," he said, honestly meaning it. "It's just, I've got girl problems too, and I'm trying to find a way to get her out of my mind."

Sheen nodded, a sly grin plastered on his lips. "Let me guess," he said, and Jimmy began to sweat. "A girl that you've liked since we were little kids?" Jimmy chuckled nervously. "A girl who you've dreamed of kissing for as long as we've known her?" Jimmy backed away, stuttering as he tried to find some way to draw Sheen's attention from the girl in question. "Betty Quinlan?"

Jimmy froze, his eyes wide. His heart almost stopped beating from the two words on Sheen's tongue. "Betty?" He asked, finding his voice to be forced and dry. _I haven't liked Betty since the fifth grade,_ he thought. He chuckled, deciding it would be better to go with whatever Sheen was thinking rather than be ridiculed by his obsession with the blond girl from next door. "Okay, Sheen, you figured it out. I'm in love with Betty Quinlan." Even as he said it, his heart dropped into his stomach. The words tasted foul on his breath. Her name didn't sound right to his own ears. And still, it seemed to be a good enough answer for his best friend.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," Sheen said, turning towards the door. He smiled and pulled it open. "I'll get you and Betty together. She likes you anyway, so that won't be too hard to pull off. That'll end your nightly suffering."

This time, Jimmy's heart DID stop. His hands grew numb. His feet almost gave way. "NO!" He shouted, but it was too late. Sheen had shut the door behind him. "What am I going to do?" he mused, and collapsed into his chair. "What am I going to do?"

* * *

"JIMMY NEUTRON LOVES WHO?" Cindy cried, feeling her heart deflate. Tears pushed to the brim of her eyes and she felt like her legs had turned to jello. She groaned to herself and slammed a fist into a brick wall. Blood trickled through her fingers, but her face showed no emotion besides absolute fury.

Libby stared at her friend, absolutely aghast. "Cindy, calm down," she mused quietly. "I know that you like--"

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I LIKE JAMES NEUTRON! YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT I DON'T!" Cindy bellowed as she grabbed Libby by the collar of her designer jean jacket.

"Cin," Libby begged, "please. Let me go and we'll talk about this." Libby's eyes held a new definition of the word 'fear' as her best friend's fingers curled around the denim. "Please, girl!"

Tears began to stream down Cindy's face, despite her best efforts to keep them in. Her hands and legs trembled and she released the girl, choosing instead to release her dignity and collapse onto the cement sidewalk. "I can't believe it, Libby, I just can't believe it!" She sobbed, clutching her bloody hand. "Why of all the people in the entire world did it have to be HER?" Her sobs became louder as the brunette girl wrapped her arms around her shaking shoulders. She sobbed uncontrollably into her friend's neck, wailing occasionally.

"It's gonna be okay, girl," Libby comforted, helping Cindy to stand, despite her wobbly legs. "Come on. I'll take you to the Candy Bar and buy you a purple flurp."

Cindy shook her head. "I don't want a fucking purple flurp," she said, wiping her tears away.

"A snowcone?" Libby tried, and still Cindy shook her head. "A bannana split?" Another head shake. "A rocky road cone?" Another shake. "A vanilla malt? A chocolate suprise? A sundae?" Still, more head shakes. Libby's breath escaped her in a defined aggrivated sigh. "What would you like then?"

"What was that?" Libby asked, not quite catching what her friend said.

"Jimmy Neutron."

* * *

Jimmy looked between the two boys appalled at what they had just said. "You WHAT?" He demanded. Carl chuckled nervously before running behind Sheen, afraid for his life of what his friend would do.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Sheen demanded, rolling his eyes. He obviously didn't catch the tone that Jimmy had used. "I talked to Betty Quinlan, and she wants to be your girlfriend." He turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at a visibly shaking Carl. "Sheesh, for a smart guy, Jimmy's kinda dumb."

Jimmy growled angrily. "Sheen, did it EVER occur to you that I don't--"

"Hey, Jimmy," a sultry feminine voice called through the air.

Jimmy froze up and spun around to face the dark haired girl. "Oh, uh...hey, Betty," he muttered. He faintly heard the snicker behind him, which had obviously come from Sheen. _I'm going to GET him for this,_ Jimmy thought and forced a smile to present to Betty. "Look, I know what Sheen told you, but I just can't--"

"I'd love to, Jimmy," she stated, blushing.

"Love to?" He repeated, confused as to what she would love to do. "Love to what?"

Betty giggled lightly, and wrapped her arms around Jimmy's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Jimmy," she mused, resting her chin on his chest. "I'd love to go to the autumn ball at the school with you."

Jimmy's eyes widened as Betty giggled again. "You...would?" He pondered. "But, Betty, I thought that you liked Dean or one of the other popular guys? Why me?" _When I obviously don't like you?_

Betty's smile faded at the mention of Dean's name. After all, it was public knowledge that she and Dean were once an item. "Oh, Jimmy," she said and the false smile returned back to her face. "Dean just wasn't good to have intelligent conversations with."

_And you are?_ Jimmy's inner mind demanded.

"You on the other hand, are smart, funny, handsome, charming, witty--"

"Betty, as flattering as all this is," he said, trying to find a way to pry the clingy girl from off his shoulders, "I'm afraid I can't do this." He felt a slight pang of guilt from the look Betty had given him. "You see, I--"

"Jimmy, please, don't break my heart. I can't stand being dumped by someone as wonderful as you."

That did it. Despite his brain screaming at him to do the right thing and cut her off right then and there, Jimmy gave in. He smiled a forced half smile and put his hands on her waist. "I won't break your heart," he muttered and gagged when she threw her arms around him and clung onto him as if he was her lifeline. _I'll just have to find a way to make you think you're breaking mine._


End file.
